Weaknesses
by Miriflowers
Summary: Post DH. Drabble, one shot. Ginny hates weaknesses, the reason being? They make her look weak. Will she hate weaknesses so much when Harry becomes one? H/G, minor R/Hr.


**Hi, Miriflowers here!** **I've been working on my series of unrelated shorts, "The Adventures of Romione" for a while, so I figured that I would do a Harry/Ginny for a change. Read and Review, or I will delete!**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own Harry Potter, although I could find a few good uses for him if I did…**

Chapter 1: Weaknesses.

I, Ginevra Weasley, hereby curse all weaknesses forever! I just have one thing to say about them; they can stick their heads down Moaning Myrtle's toilet! I have a weakness, and I hate it! Weaknesses show flaws, hesitation, and I hate hesitating. I have a weakness. Yes, me, the girl with six…sorry…five brothers to contend with! I'll give you a hint, mine walks on two legs, has messy black hair, poetically acclaimed (by me at least) green eyes and it answers to the name Harry. Yep, my weakness is none other than the great wizard who defeated Voldemort himself. And now he won't even so much as look at me.

To think that we finally got together, just to be torn apart again! I had wanted that since first year!!!! Hermione was my guardian angel, and even though I teased her shamelessly about Ron, she was always there for me. Luna was fabulous too, although she was a bit…flighty…at times. But I digress; I still hate weaknesses, even though they can be oh so pleasing.

Life sucks, and then you die. Yep, that's pretty much it, at least for me. We had it all, a great relationship, great friends, great family (sometimes), great lives! But, no! He had to go throw it away for protecting me! Hah, don't make me laugh! He probably just got bored of me and wanted to make it easier on everyone. So now, here I am, staring out the window at a cloudy day, only four weeks after the war. Everyone had left for some place or another, and I was the only one left at the burrow.

"Dreary day, isn't it?" asked Harry, startling me out of my reverie and sliding into the seat next to me. "Yes." I said shortly, still slightly indignant about his weeks of silence. Harry looked at me with pain in his eyes and sighed, surprising me. "I'm sorry Ginny." He said, looking at me imploringly. "You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? I'M THE ONE WHO'S GOT TO LIVE WITHOUT THE ONE THEY LOVE, AND YOU'VE GOT THE NERVE TO BE SORRY?" I yelled at him, glaring.

Harry looked startled at first, but then grinned. "You know, you're the only thing that kept me going at times. It was just as hard for me to be without you." He said, taking my hand and looking me in the eyes. I faltered, looking into his eyes, seeing the sorrow and love that lay there. I shook myself and threw his hand to the side. Damn weaknesses.

"You will not get me to forgive you that easily, Harry James Potter! I will prevail!" I said, pumping my fist in the air and making Harry jump back in surprise. Next thing I knew, he was laughing. "OI! I was being serious! Oh, shut up you toe rag!" I said, crossing my arms and huffing at his mirth. He stopped laughing, but I could hear the humor in his voice when he came up behind me and said, "Well, I will if you'll forgive me!" As he wrapped his arms around me, I automatically melted into his embrace, breathing in his scent once more.

I had just leant my head onto his chest and was breathing in his scent, I remembered what my purpose was. DEATH TO ALL WEAKNESSES!!!! Damn them, they always seem to pull me in. I threw off his embrace and turned around with a fire in my eyes, and I was just about to give him a good telling off, when he gathered me up in his arm (yet again) and kissed me. I remembered snogging him before, and suddenly I knew that I couldn't stay away from him any more. What can I say? Weaknesses are meant to be given into, or something like that.

When we came up for air about five minutes later, I said breathlessly, "I forgive you, but if you EVER leave me for another stupid, idiotic, charmingly heroic thing again, I will personally hex your bits off. No need to wait for my brothers to do it." Harry grinned like there was no tomorrow, and said, "No problem! I'm really sorry for leaving you, Merlin knows all the times I tried to get you out of my head. I will never, ever leave you again Ginny."

I was even starting to tear up when he next said, "I love you, and I always will, no matter what gets in the way." I couldn't stand it any longer, and I jumped him, causing us both to fall into the adjoining couch. Harry had a very silly grin on his face, and his glasses were slightly askew when we next came up for air. "I love you too, you stupid prat." I said, grinning just as big as Harry (or if it was even humanly possible), or more.

Well, I thought, as we wiled away the hours before everyone would be back, it could always be worse. I was stuck with the most handsome, loyal, caring, heroic, nice and just plain perfect (or almost) guy, and this was confirmed by most of the wizarding world. I knew I loved him, and as I looked into his green eyes, I knew that maybe having a weakness wasn't so bad after all.

**Sorry guys, a lot of fluff, I know. But in my defense, I just wanted to show Ginny's fierce need for independence, and her fiery temper. Not the longest, or the best fanfic out there, but I liked writing it, and it was a pleasant change from all of the other Harry Potter fics I have done before. Read and Review, or I will personally find you and murder you in a dark alley somewhere in North Dakota. No offence to those who live in Dakota. Bye, my ever annoying peeps!**

**-Miriflowers**


End file.
